Interruption
by Acixs
Summary: Previously know as my first fanfic- an interruption of Harry's time on the train ride home caused some very interesting consequences. NOT-slash-fic. No current pairing.
1. A rather interesting interruption

There were only three weeks left in third year and Harry stared at the sky from the roof of the astronomy tower. It was were he came to cool down after getting in an argument with his friends, Hermione and Ron. Today Ron had blamed him for messing up the draught of peace they were working on, and Hermione had told him he needed to study more, "you'll never pass your O.W.L.s or your N.E.W.T.s if I have to keep giving you the notes!". He didn't even bother pointing out it was Ron not him asking for notes and the he was actually third in most his classes. But, they were his friends and he had to play nice if he wanted to keep them as friends.

"Harry! What are you doing up there?!"

Dammit. Here comes Hermione, he should have taken the map with him.

"Harry! Get off the roof! It's incredibly dangerous!"

She made it sound like he didn't know that. That's why he liked it, less people go to dangerous places.

"Harry! I know you can here me!"

"Coming, coming"

He walked to the edge of the roof he grabbed the side and swung in through the window, almost knocking Hermione over in the process.

"Come on!" She huffed.

She grabbed his arm and dragged him down the stairs, and all the way to the common room.

"You skipped dinner again Harry! It's not healthy."

She had her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. He didn't know why but lately he had been feeling less and less trusting of his friends which didn't make sense seeing as they were practically attached at the hip, and did everything together.

"Harry are you listening to me? Do I have to drag you down to see madam Pompfree?"

"Na 'Mione I'm just a little tiered, I needed to clear my head."

"Fine but if you collapse from hunger don't come whining to me!"

She puffed out before storming up to the girls dormitory. He really was getting tiered of this.

On the train ride home Harry chose a compartment away from Ron and Hermione at the back of the train, he figured they would find him soon enough. He did not expect to have the company of one Draco Malfoy about an hour into the trip. He found the entrance quite amusing, Malfoy had sprinted down the middle of the train car before suddenly swerving into Harry's compartment and slamming the door shut puffing for air all with out noticing Harry.

He tried not to laugh he really did, but he couldn't help it it was just to funny to see the usually calm and collected prince of Slytherin red faced and puffing for air.

Harry laughed harder when his chuckle caused Malfoy to jump and spin around looking alarmed before spotting him. He quickly adopted a annoyed and condescending expression.

"What are you doing here Potter?"

"Well I would assume I'm riding the train to go home Malfoy."

"I meant this compartment Potter."

"Well then you should have said what you meant, and the answer is the same, I'm riding the train to go home."

Malfoy's eye twitched with annoyance. While Harry tried to conceal his amusement, although Malfoy's annoyed expression told him he was doing a poor job of it.

"Drakey poo? Were are you?"

Pansy Parkinson's voice rang out, at which Malfoy paled considerably so that he resembled a piece of parchment.

"Look Potter," he said quickly "I don't like you but if pansy asks I'm not here, got it?"

Harry smirked

"What's in it for me?"

"Of all the times you decide not to act like a Gryffindor!"

Malfoy muttered before looking at him and saying,

"It will make her leave."

Harry gave him a deadpan look,

"She'll do that any way, how about this I'll pretend you aren't here and we start over."

Malfoy gave him a strange look but Parkinson's voice made agree rather quickly.

"Deal Potter but after she leaves."

Harry just nodded, while Malfoy crouch down in the corner out of sight, Just a moment before Parkinson's head popped in the door.

"Have you seen Dra- oh it's you Potter."

"Yes it's me, Parkinson, and to answer you partially finish sentence no I have no seen Malfoy."

She just huffed and slammed the door.

"That was rather impressive Potter."

Commented Malfoy, while standing for his hiding place.

"Now I believe the condition was we would start over, why would you bother if you don't mind?"

Asked Malfoy with a confused and slightly intrigued expression.

"Well Malfoy, the rivalry between us is becoming tiring and petty."

Malfoy made a noise of agreement before saying,

"Well then let's start over shall we; they said Harry Potter was in this compartment, that must be you. I'm Draco Malfoy."

He said before sticking out his hand. Harry grinned before shaking it.

"Harry Potter."


	2. Chapter 2

A week into summer break Harry decide to owl Draco. He was bored and had nothing else to do so he thought why not. After all the Dursleys had been acting strange, they were ignoring him and it was starting to freak him out.

He sat down to write the letter and realized he didn't know what to right.

Dear Dragon

How has you summer been is Dove doing well? Mines been good so far The Bee hasn't done anything yet, and BW and carrot have yet to wright.

Sincerely,

Basilisk

It was short and simple. They had agreed on pen names and code word in case some one intercepted the letters. Harry was dubbed basilisk for the events of second year. Draco had dubbed himself dragon. They agree to call Dumbledore The Bee, Hermione BW (bookworm), and Ron carrot. Draco's father Lucas Malfoy was dove, and so on.

He tied the letter to Hedwigs leg told her to find the dragon, and being the brilliant owl she was she understood the code names after he explained it to her, after she was out the window and out of sight he laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Deciding that this was not the best way to spend his summer Harry stood and headed down stairs. The Dursleys were out so he could do what ever he wanted. As that though crossed his mind he got an idea. Running up to grab his invisibility cloak and wand he jogged a short distance away from the house before calling for the knight bus.

Time to go to Diagon Alley.


	3. Chapter 0

Chapter 0

I when back and read my own work and have found it cringe worthy that and I'm totally distracted from this plot line so I'm going to re-do and revamp the whole thing (not that there was much to start with) I have no idea when I'll be posting an new (actual) chapter so I'll post when ever I'm satisfied with what I have.


End file.
